


Proud of You

by itbeajen



Series: 25 Days of Christmas - 2017 [8]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: He's never heard of ice skating, but honestly the thought of it just isn't appealing.He swears it's a horrible idea.





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

As excited as you were, Arjuna adamantly insists that this is a horrible idea. The mere concept of sliding across ice just didn’t make sense to him. What was the appeal? He sulked the entire time, from the moment you had mentioned it to right now as you helped him put on his ice skates. 

Another exasperated sigh leaves his lips and he slowly stands up. It didn’t feel too bad managing his balance on dry land, but perhaps he spoke too soon. He immediately felt the slight wobble as he took his first step forward and you watched in amusement as his frown deepened and his brow furrowed even more. 

 

Although you did try your best to hold back your laughter, he shoots you a glare. It doesn’t stop you though, but this time you offer your hand to him for support. He begrudgingly looks at it before conceding and taking it. 

 

Were this any other situation, he’d gladly take your hand, lace your fingers with his and just spend the whole day with you. But this wasn’t just any situation, and honestly he was more scared of ruining his image and embarrassing himself in front of you.

 

But there was no one else here at the frozen lake except for you and him. It was the first date in a long while, but even then, he had wanted to impress you, to make leave you in awe at his magnificence; not to let you see him struggle like a newborn child trying to walk.

 

He could feel the nervous energy course through him as let you slowly guide him in ice skating. But despite his willingness to learn, there was something distracting him. 

 

You.

 

There was a soft reassuring tone in your voice that was new to him. Your grip was gentle, yet firm. There was a newfound confidence and determination in your eyes as you slowly lead him around the frozen lake.And perhaps it was the aesthetic effects of the winter wonderland surrounding you two, but he couldn’t help but feel his breath being stolen away from him as he watched you skate.

 

Wait. Watching you skate? 

 

He’s shaken from his thoughts of you as he realizes that you’ve left him to awkwardly drift across the ice. There was a gaze of pride in your eyes as he managed to take a few steps towards you, but it turns into a shock and concern as Arjuna feels himself slipping backwards. 

 

He falls ungraciously onto his butt and both of you wince at the pain. He can hear you faintly calling out to him, and he slowly sits up. 

 

“Arjuna! Are you okay?” 

 

He nods, not trusting his mouth to keep his emotions in check. He wanted nothing more than to look… cool in front of you. He didn’t want you to see him vulnerable or weak in any way or form. Another sigh escapes his lips and you asked, “Are you sure?”

 

“I’m fine, Master.”

 

You can hear the disappointment laced in his voice, and before he can look away from you, your hands gently cup his cheek and you smiled, “Good.”

 

“M-master?” 

 

He was confused by the sudden affection, but your thumb gently rubs his cheek and you giggled, “I’m proud of you. And thankful too.”

 

He tilts his head slightly in confusion and you explained, “You agreed even though you didn’t want to come. And I know you’re probably embarrassed because you weren’t a master at ice skating, but-” you paused dramatically and took a deep breath before continuing, “You came here anyways. And you learned. Although you’re not great, you’re still willing to learn and show me your not-so-amazing side. And I know you’re embarrassed, but Arjuna..”

 

Your voice gradually dropped off and you gently rubbed his cheeks one more time. There was love, adoration, and unadulterated affection before you whispered, “I still think you’re amazing, so thank you for coming out today.”

  
His breath was both stolen from him and given back to him. He couldn’t believe how ridiculously kind you were. And he could only avert his gaze from yours as he felt the heat rush to his face. But despite his initial dislike for ice skating, perhaps it was worth it when you showered with him with this much affection.


End file.
